


Magic and Mating Under the Moon

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek Hale, Canon Compliant, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Run, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With so many supernatural creatures gone from Beacon Hills after the dead pool had finished its run, Derek helps to organize a mating run in hopes of burgeoning the population once more. (Perhaps especially because he hopes to carry a child of his own.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Mating Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my 50k Sterek porn pledge, I've been taking requests over at my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) (so, y'know, feel free to send some in), and got one for Sterek mpreg with a kind of side bit about mating runs, A/B/O, etc. and this is what I managed to make of it.

"Of all of the things to discuss with an old woman like me, I didn't think that mating rituals were one of them." Satomi laughed and poured tea for her guests. "Don't worry, Derek. This is not the same tea I used to give to your mother."

Scott wrinkled his nose anyway. "So, because so many supernatural creatures were killed, we're going to do things to encourage the, uh, growth of packs, right?"

Taking a sip of her own tea, Satomi tapped a nail against the table. "There is more to a pack than simply biting a bunch of teenagers, you know." She glanced up at Derek with a hint of a grin. "Though, sometimes it is a good start.Regardless, a good pack has mated pairs, and the best of those are the ones who find one another during times of stress. As humans, we identify as alpha, beta, or omega. Yet, those same words mean different things when it comes to mating. I know you know this, Derek, but Scott... I doubt you've been told much about being a true alpha beyond the least bit Deaton can say as he wishes not to influence you. But, part of it is that you are alpha in both manners. There's no need to even question it. You can lead a pack, but you cannot carry children, only father them. Of course, an alpha female can, but I don't believe that's a problem you need to think about right now."

Scott managed to spill some of his tea on the table. "Wait, does that mean that some guy werewolves can give birth?"

Raising an eyebrow in time with the curl of her lips, Satomi let out a laugh. "You're truly not been a werewolf for very long if you've never met a man who smelled like a waterfall of sparks."

"What are you then, Derek? Beta?" Scott's sleeve slid through his spilled tea, starting to soak it up. 

Sipping at his own tea, Derek sighed. "In that? I'm an omega. Alpha and beta males can father children, but omega males can also carry them. That's my plan."

"So, you're probably going to be a dad in nine months?" Scott laughed. "That's weird."

Satomi tapped at the table once more. "I'll work with Alan Deaton on the details, but I believe a mating run will be our best bet. Only those who wish to run, of course, as I wouldn't imagine you would be eager to mate with someone other than the Yukimura girl, correct?"

The tips of Scott's ears turned red. "Of course not! But, like, Liam wouldn't be invited or whatever, right? He's underage."

 

Derek snorted. "I'm sure we can stick to those who are of age of consent. There are packs in the surrounding areas that I'm sure we can invite, as well, to help broaden the playing field, so to speak. We're down more wolves than anything else, after all, but anyone compatible should be welcome. Are we going to try for the Milk Moon, then?"

"Yes, I think so. The dates are auspicious and it gives us enough time to organize things. Are you in agreement, Scott?" Satomi eyed him carefully.

"That's the one in May, right? I guess that's fine. I won't be participating, so I guess I don't need to worry about how it'll affect finals." Scott nodded, only then seeming to notice the tea on his sleeve, grimacing at it.

With a slap of his hands against the wooden table, Derek said gruffly, "It's settled, then. There will be a mating run, probably in the Beacon Hills preserve, on the night of the Milk Moon. Tell your packs. Deaton should be able to test anyone interested to see whether they're alpha, beta, or omega." He glanced at Scott. "Though, maybe you don't need to say anything since there's really only you and Liam in your pack who are wolves."

Standing and taking a jar from the sideboard table beside her, Satomi handed it to Derek. "I know you weren't fond of the tea I gave your mother, but I think you'll find this one will agree with you far more. It is to strengthen everything about your omega reactions to your intended mate, and later to keep your strong through your pregnancy."

Derek couldn't help but laugh at Scott's reactions to Satomi's comments. "You'll get used to it all, Scott. I'm sure of it."

* * *

The determined day, May 5th, had dawned brightly, luckily positioned on a Saturday, thought the full moon itself wouldn't happen until hours into the morning. It was good enough for their purposes to begin at moonrise, though.

Derek was a little disappointed with the lack of ceremony, but his body was itching for something that he scented in the crowd, an aching desire that seemed to flood his senses so that he couldn't quite make out the source, even though there was a familiarity to it he couldn't quite place. If all went well, by that time next year, he wouldn't be the only sane Hale, and that was the thing that had to drive him more than simple desire which had never seemed to do great things for his life.

Satomi's howl signaled the start of the run, the hair on the back of Derek's neck raising as he took off in a sprint, eager to prove himself to a potential mate. As an omega, the burden was on him to run forth and to make the chase last a reasonable amount of time. He only hoped that the person he'd caught the scent of would be the one to run for him. It was the way things were supposed to work, but Beacon Hills had a way of making everything difficult.

He ran for what felt like hours, circling the preserve methodically so the path of his scent would criss cross and confuse anyone who wasn't strong enough to test the age of the scent. His legs were starting to tire and he slowed, only just realizing he was close to the site of his childhood home. It was a construction area at the moment, but the dark sky, even despite the bright moon, didn't lend itself to the digging of foundations, leaving the area almost eerily quiet. It was in that moment of thought that he caught the scent he'd been tantalized by before and looked up, eyes opening wide in shock. "Stiles?"

Breathing heavily, Stiles drew nearer, tripping on what appeared to be nothing before recovering his balance. "Uh, hi."

"Why in the world are you out here during a mating run and why do you smell differently?" Derek let himself step closer. "Malia?"

Stiles laughed and ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than it normally was. "It's weird. When I told her about the run, she said we should run together for fun, so we went down to Deaton for testing. Only, it turns out I'm an alpha and that weirded her out enough that she kind of dumped me. I wasn't going to run, but Deaton pointed out that my being an alpha spark or whatever I am should be all I needed to put me in the right position here. So, I kind of fell down the hill a little, and here I am." He shrugged. "Oh, and I used aftershave. It's my dad's, but I figured if I ended up with anyone here, they deserved better than Axe, and... I have no idea what's suppose to happen now."

Derek smiled softly. "Now, we get naked and you try to impregnate me with your alpha spark seed under the light of the moon."

Sputtering, Stiles covered his mouth with one hand to keep in a burst of laughter. "Oh my god. What?" He let out a breath slowly. "First of all, are you even okay that it's me? And, seriously, hearing you talk that way is just weird, but I think I kind of liked it. And third - here in the forest?"

"Were you expecting the Holiday Inn?" Derek lifted one hand to rest awkwardly on Stiles' shoulder. "It's something about drawing the power of the moon, so it should be fine. And you..." Derek met Stiles' gaze. "If I'd known you were going to be here, I might have even hoped for this."

"You..." Stiles licked his lips. "Okay, um, then... get naked? And, please tell me that you have lube or that you magically secrete some type of lubricant from your perfect ass because I know you'll heal from chafing eventually, but my dick will not." Derek's mouth dropped open slightly and Stiles rolled his eyes and reached into Derek's pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Dude, you look like the guy who keeps those little packets of lube in with a condom right next to his credit cards. Yeah, see?" He pulled out a foil packet. "And you were giving me the 'No, I don't have lube, I thought the alpha was supposed to bring it' look."

Plucking the packet from Stiles' hand, Derek's eyes went wide. "I didn't have that in my wallet."

"Dude, of course you did!" Stiles opened it, pointing to a second packet. "See? You even have more."

Derek laughed. "You magicked packets of lube into my wallet and didn't even realize it, didn't you? That's..." He let his hand run down Stiles' arm. "Do you want to see what else that spark of yours can do?"

Stiles stared at the lube for a long moment before nodding, shrugging out of his overshirt and letting it drop to the ground. "Yeah, sure. Magic and mating under the moon."

It was easy for Derek to strip off his own clothing, used to being naked now since his wolf form couldn't exactly wear jeans, and easier still to take the lube from Stiles as he struggled to take off his pants and lay down on a particularly soft-looking bed of moss and begin to finger himself open. He couldn't help the soft grunts that seemed so loud in the quiet night, couldn't help the way he had to twist to get his fingers deeper that drew Stiles' gaze and made him pause, couldn't even help that his body wasn't resisting at all so his own cock was dripping, precome puddling on his abdomen, as he pushed his fingers deeper. "Your fingers are the ones made for this, you know."

Stiles held up one hand, his fingers waggling. "What, these guys?" He finally kicked free of his pants and underwear and knelt down between Derek's legs, hands coming up to grip at the other man's knees, pulling them apart. "You want me to?"

Nodding furiously, Derek reached to grab Stiles' hand, practically transferring the lube onto his fingers. "Yeah, I do." His tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, Stiles pressed two of his fingers inside of Derek, curling them inside of him and stroking against his inner walls. When he hit a spot that made Derek's cock twitch, more precome oozing out of the slit, Derek groaned. "You're supposed to be fucking me, not just making me come."

"You better believe I'm making you come at some point, though. Uh, is this a thing where you're saying you're ready, though?" Stiles let his thumb trace along the base of Derek's balls while his fingers were still curled inside of him.

Derek pulled his knees up toward his chest, hands slipping under his knees and holding himself there. "Do you think I'm not going to come on your cock?"

Moving into position, Stiles stroked his cock roughly with the last vestiges of lube on his hand, and pressed the tip against Derek's entrance. "If you don't, though. Then, I will totally make it up to you."

"Stiles." Derek sighed, letting himself stretch out and feel the heat of Stiles pressed against him, nearly able to feel his heartbeat through the gentle twitch of his cock. Pushing his muscles, Derek felt just the first bit of the head slide in and he clenched down against it, feeling the gentle slide before opening himself up again and feeling a bit more pressure. He repeated his own actions, pulling his legs even wider. "Please shut up and fuck me."

His eyes wide, pupils dilated, and his breath catching in his throat, Stiles nodded and pressed forward, groaning at the feel of pushing past that tight muscle and into Derek's heat. "If sex is like fucking an apple pie, then you are straight out of the fucking oven. I swear you're like two degrees away from burning my dick off."

Derek rolled his eyes and squirmed underneath Stiles. "Do I need to be on top for this to actually happen or do you intend to start moving at some point soon?"

"Oh, you asshole. I'm gonna make you feel this for days." Stiles shoved Derek's hands out of the way, replacing them with his own so Derek's legs were pushed upward, his arms going down to give himself leverage on the ground as Stiles drew back before plunging inside again and grinning at the moan Derek released. "When you come, I want you to howl."

Fingers digging into moss as Stiles continued to find his rhythm, Derek nodded roughly, letting out keening sounds as Stiles continued to fuck him in just the right way. "H-harder," he managed to mutter out, fighting to keep his eyes open to watch Stiles who nodded and then really seemed to put his back into it. "Just think about filling me up until I swell with your babies."

Stiles' rhythm stuttered and he paused, laughing. "Dude, trust me that I am thinking that I want to knock you up because, hey, magic and belief and all that crap, but 'swell with your babies' is not a good sex phrase even in these circumstances. Now, brace yourself because I am close and this being still with your infuriatingly hot clenching ass around my dick is not doing my dick any favors."

Derek snorted, but settled back down and let himself enjoy the feeling of Stiles pistoning in and out, fingers digging into the backs of his knees, thighs burning with the way Stiles was practically folding him in half... It wasn't anything like he figured the mating run would be, full of heightened passion and _taking_ more than anything else. But, Stiles had a habit of getting in the way of how things were _supposed_ to be, and Derek kind of loved it. He'd thought the ends would justify the means of tonight, but the lump that formed in his throat at the way Stiles looked at him told him that he might be looking back on tonight with a smile on his face for years to come. At least, he hoped. 

Biting at his lower lip, Stiles stared Derek down and nodded once, his hips increasing their pace until they were a blur in the night and he was grunting with the effort until, a moment later, he stuttered to a stop, ramming himself in one more time with a hiss and coming, his chest heaving. He shivered, then let one of Derek's legs down, reaching that hand down to wrap around Derek's cock and giving it three firm strokes until Derek arched his back and came, throat stretched out as he let out a howl while practically filling his navel with semen. Stiles laughed and pulled out slowly, fingers moving to press his seed back inside of Derek with a cheeky grin. "I'm making you pay for everything, but otherwise I'm totally not being a deadbeat dad, okay?"

Languidly rolling onto his side, Derek smiled softly. "You're so sure it took."

"Well, yeah." Stiles pulled back, blushing. "You really think I'm going to be able to use magic lube but not put all of my belief into this one thing you want?"

"The lube wasn't magic. You are." Derek nudged his foot against Stiles' shoulder. "You should gather our clothes while I bathe in the moonlight."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "If that's what you really wanted, you should have chosen a clearing. You are, at best, moon-dappled right now. But, uh, it's a good look?"

"I'm probably carrying your children and you're starting to fight me on my demands already?" Derek smirked as Stiles' face turned to one of horror.

"What? No! Okay, fine. I will get our clothes. But, don't you dare abuse my kindness or I will pee on everything you love." His lip curled. "I wasn't going to say that, but I wouldn't actually do anything to endanger you in your delicate condition or whatever, so..."

Derek pulled on the pants Stiles handed to him, grinning. "You'd just be peeing on yourself, then. And Cora. Maybe Kira."

Stiles smiled softly, reaching out to adjust one of the socks Derek had pulled on, still sitting naked in the forest. "Good to know."

* * *

"I don't understand," the sheriff said, heels of his hands rubbing against his eyelids. "Stiles is the father of Derek's babies?"

Satomi pushed over a cup of tea and smiled. "Yes. Of everyone who engaged in... coitus under that moon, they certainly had the most successful coupling. Would you like to see the ultrasound? Deaton's going to be so busy for the next nine months, but I did make him promise to take extra care of Derek."

Taking the cup in one hand, the sheriff nodded and took the paper Satomi handed to him, head rolling back for a moment like he'd just been suckerpunched. "How many is that?!"

Stiles cleared this throat from where he'd just brought Derek a bowl of chocolate ice cream topped with pickle slices and toasted walnuts. "It's, uh, four. Yeah, I guess that's part of the problem of belief?"

Pointing at Stiles, the sheriff let out a growl that Derek returned immediately before biting into a pickle. "Stiles, you're gonna be the death of me."

Moving behind Derek, Stiles started to rub his shoulders. "You want me to get video at the next appointment? It's kind of fascinating how they all squirm together. Don't worry, totally human-like at the moment. They don't actually do the wolf thing for real until puberty so, y'know, that's going to be a horror, but they do have the faster healing and illness resistance, so there's that."

"How do you plan to even keep four kids fed?!" Sheriff Stilinski drained half of his cup of tea with a grimace. "I remember what you cost, and accounting for inflation? That's pretty damn expensive."

Derek looked up from where he was stabbing the pickles down into the ice cream. "I'm going to breastfeed. Besides, there's plenty of Peter's money leftover from the deadpool. It's going into a fund for anyone who participated to make sure they can all actually raise the children they're having. It seemed like the best thing to do with the money."

Stiles shrugged. "And Derek's kind of loaded, too, so I'm going to be moving in with him in a month or so, and then we're both going to move to wherever I go to college. They make exceptions on the dorm thing for married couples, after all."

"You're getting married?!" There went the rest of the sheriff's tea, but this time spilled across the table. Satomi sighed and placed a napkin on top of the spill.

Derek gestured down to his feet and Stiles moved to begin rubbing them. "You really think I'm gonna be that guy who has four kids and isn't married? You're the one who told me never to just be a baby daddy!"

"Those were not the words I used." Sighing, the sheriff splayed his hands out on the table in front of him. "Still, I can't say you're wrong. It's legal now, and you're old enough." He shook his head with a smile. "Congratulations, kid. You domesticated a big bad werewolf."

Stiles dug his thumb into the arch of Derek's foot with a grin. "Yup. Totally did. The house breaking was awful, though. So messy."

Despite pushing his other foot toward Stiles, Derek frowned. "No dog jokes."

Switching sides, Stiles smiled and pressed a kiss of Derek's big toe. "Yes, dear."


End file.
